L'ennui est le tombeau de tous les sentiments
by Mael-kun
Summary: Tic tac, tic tac. Les secondes défilent dans un bruit métallique contrastant avec le silence de la maison. Je reste là, je les observe, s'écouler lentement, trop lentement pour moi. Il se fait tard mais je n'irais pas me coucher, non, je dormirais demain.


**Bonsoiiiiir !**  
 **Cet Os a été écrit pour répondre à un défis sur le Forum "La gazette des bonbons au citrons"**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le contexte m'appartient**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez, si c'est le cas laissez une Review c'est toujours cool ^^**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 ** _"L'ennui est le tombeau de tous les sentiments"_ Marie du Deffand**

* * *

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic tac, tic tac.  
Les secondes défilent dans un bruit métallique contrastant avec le silence de la maison.  
Je reste là, je les observe, s'écouler lentement, trop lentement pour moi.  
Vide.  
Je ne suis plus qu'une carapace vide, abandonnée, désertée, comme cette maison. Cet endroit où je vis, où personne n'entre jamais, dont personne ne sort non plus, après tout pourquoi voudrais-je sortir ?  
Partir ? Mais pourquoi faire, pour aller où ? Dans un autre endroit comme celui-ci. Aucun intérêt. Quand tu as le silence pour seul compagnon, tous les endroits se ressemblent, sans rien de nouveau, sans intérêt.  
Alors je reste, assis sur un vieux fauteuil à regarder le temps s'écouler, me rattraper, fatalement, mais lentement, trop lentement.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.  
Le temps passe, chaque instant ressemblant au précédent.  
Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, à le regarder, défiler dans un concert de tic et de tac.  
Trop de temps, ou peut-être trop peu, quelques minutes ou plusieures heures, qu'en sais-je.  
La pendule indique 23 heures 30, c'est l'heure où, d'habitude, je gagne mon lit, mais pas ce soir.  
Non, ce soir je veux rester un peu plus longtemps parce que ce soir c'est mon anniversaire.  
Je n'attends personne, je ne m'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un s'en souvienne mais c'est une façon de penser un peu à moi pour une fois.  
J'irais dormir demain, pas aujourd'hui.

Tic, tac, tic, tac.  
Un bruit finit par me tirer de ma contemplation de la grande pendule du salon. Comme de petits coups, venant de là-bas, la porte, venant de dehors.  
J'y vais.  
Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas touché cette poignée, je m'attends à ce qu'elle cède quand j'appuie dessus mais rien, juste la porte qui s'ouvre lentement.  
Depuis quand n'avais-je pas senti le vent sur ma peau ? Trop longtemps pour pouvoir compter. Ça fait longtemps, je souris.  
Bloqué dans ma routine j'avais oublié comme le contact du vent pouvait être agréable.  
Je baisse les yeux et rencontre les siens, un océan dans lequel on pourrait se noyer.  
Mais il y a quelque chose d'anormal.  
Un bruit, un autre, mais cette fois, en cherchant dans mes souvenirs je crois me rappeler que ce n'est pas un bon présage.  
Mes craintes se confirment quand je vois un filet rouge couler du bras du jeune homme devant moi.  
La peur.  
Il faut agir.  
L'adrénaline.  
Toutes ces émotions oubliées refont soudain surface.  
Je me décale poussant l'adolescent à l'intérieur et je referme la porte.  
Sans un mot je le fit asseoir sur le fauteuil que j'occupais un peu plus tôt avant d'aller chercher de quoi nettoyer sa blessure.  
Quand je reviens, un sourire éclaire son visage et il semble rayonner, malgré le sang maculant sa chemise.  
Je l'imite, j'essaie, mais ça fait trop longtemps. Mes lèvres se tordent seulement en une grimace n'y ressemblant que vaguement.  
Je le soigne, en silence.

Tic, tac.

"Merci" me dit-il.  
Un simple mot qui me réchauffe le coeur. Je voudrais lui parler mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge, incapables de sortir. Alors je grimace, je souris.

"-Tu as un beau sourire.  
-Merci"  
Lui ai-je répondu.  
Mais je ne peux pas profiter de ces instants, déjà des coups insistants sur la porte se font entendre. Il les entends aussi, je le sais, je le vois, son visage perd son éclat.  
Alors j'y vais.  
J'attrape une arme, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'en suis pas servi mais ça devrait faire l'affaire, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, ça doit le faire. Si je n'ouvre pas, la porte cèdera, si j'ouvre sans rien je n'aurais que mes yeux pour pleurer en le voyant s'en aller.  
Pleurer.  
De la tristesse.  
J'ouvre, et pointe mon revolver sur cet homme.  
Je tire, plus rien.  
Soudain, un cri, je me retourne, et la douleur.  
Je baisse la tête, du sang coule de ma poitrine, une large entaille le long de mon torse.  
Je sourit.  
Et je vois des larmes couler sur les joues de l'enfant que j'ai plus ou moins recueillit.  
Non, pourquoi pleure-t-il, il ne faut pas. Aujourd'hui j'ai appris à vivre, je suis sorti de mon existence terne, de mon ennui permanent. J'ai réappris ce qu'était la joie, la peur, et même la tristesse.  
Puis je réalise. J'ai réappris, mais je vais déjà tout quitter.  
Je tombe durement sur le sol, une larme roule sur ma joue mais je souris.

"Approche mon enfant"  
Il vient vers moi et j'essuie ses larmes du bout des doigts.  
"Chut, ne pleure pas.  
-Mais, vous.. vous allez..  
-Oui je sais mon enfant, je sais. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, grâce à toi je partirais heureux. Tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as rendu vivant."

Je ferme les yeux, il pousse un cri.  
Je souffle,  
"Merci"

Tout se tait. L'horloge s'arrête.  
Minuit une.  
Voilà, c'est aujourd'hui que je m'en vais dormir.


End file.
